todo por una amiga
by vivih de potter
Summary: naomi y naxa eran grandes amigas, se habian conocido gracias a su gran facinacion por una cantante japones, hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora las cosas amenazaban por cambiar, todo por culpa de un favor....................
1. Chapter 1

naomi entro en su departamento y lo primero q vio fue unos zapatos de mujer en el recibidor, si no estaba equivocada hoy vendría su gran y querida amiga nacha estaría esperándola a q llegara del trabajo. Hace mas de un año que sui amiga no vivía con ella debido a que sintió q debía independizarse y además ella,(naomi) había comenzado una relación con un sujeto un tanto... fogoso..pero a pesar de todo nadie podía separarlas pese a que se conocían hace menos de 5 años y 3 en vivo y en directo...  
- bienvenida a casa Naomi!- le dijo su amiga sacándola de sus recuerdos..  
- nacha me asustaste! no me avisaste que vendrías!  
-avisar? si tu sabes q x lo menos una vez por semana vengo a verte... y casi siempre son los miércoles, es decir.. hoy!.. o tenias un plan?...por que si quieres vengo otro día...  
Naomi agacho la mirada... esa frase le recordó lo extraño y lejano q había estado esta semana..  
-Naomi sucedió algo?...  
- no.. ese es el problema... él ha estado tan lejano... es decir nos vemos y el dice que me ama.. pero no se.. tu sabes como es él!  
-es decir creo saber.. recuerda q no lo conozco personalmente!  
-porque no has querido! yo siempre he querido que lo conozcas, además tu eras tan fans de él como lo era y soy yo!  
-creo q me estas desviando del tema! dime... q ha pasado?  
en eso suena el teléfono celular de Naomi  
-alo?...a hola amor...si? .. esta bien.. a que hora?...mmm... bueno.. nos vemos allá... q?... no, no te preocupes yo puedo llegar sola... si.. yo también te amo.. sayonara!- termino de hablar y en vez de ponerse feliz se puso triste y pensativa...  
-Naomi estas bien?... era él?  
- si...- contesto algo ausente...  
- a mí me pareció muy atento y delicado...  
Naomi pareció reaccionar y miro a su amiga de una manera que daba miedo..  
-q estas planeando Naomi?  
- nacha debes ayudarme!.. por favor...  
- aH-...claro!... ahora si me hablas?-dijo irónicamente-pues... ni siquiera lo pensare si no me cuentas q es lo q esta pasando entre Uds...  
-realmente no lo se... sabes?.. no puedo creerle.. es decir.. tu y yo.. y sus miles de fans sabemos como es de mujeriego...el me dice amor.. pero yo pienso a cuantas le dirá lo mismo?... tal ves en los momentos de ausencia él esta con otra... no se lo he dicho... pero no puedo evitar pensarlo... es decir él tiene miles de mujeres a su disposición... en ese momento Naomi se puso a llorar no aguantaba mas.. llevaba años amándolo y nunca creyó q lograría tener algo con él.. y cuando el se le declaro no daba mas de alegría.. pero ahora al tenerlo así tan cerca.. no podía dejar de dudar.. dolía tanto ese amor.. tenia q saber q es lo q el hacia cuando una mujer se le insinuaba...  
- no llores amiga... por favor sanes q no me gusta verte así...  
-amiga? tu harías cualquier cosa por mi cierto?  
nacha solo quería q dejara de llorar no lo pensó y dijo  
- por supuesto amiga...  
entonces el llanto de Naomi paro en seco...y se abalanzo sobre su amiga con un abrazo...  
-gracias! entonces debemos prepararnos.. debes verte bien sexy!  
-sexy?... q estas planeando Naomi?  
-vamos a cambiarnos! te explicare en el camino!

una hora después... Naomi estaba en un lugar donde la música estaba muy fuerte sentada descansando de tanto bailar con su amado...  
- me amas?- le pregunto...  
el con su rostro perfecto y la miro a los ojos y ella se derritió con esos lentes de contacto de color violeta q mostraban la luz de sus ojos...  
- te amo Naomi... a que viene esa pregunta?  
-no lo se- dijo ella... y lo beso... como si jamás volviera a verlo en su vida...- voy al baño... no te vayas- le dijo  
el le dedico una de sus seductoras sonrisas y respondió: jamás lo haría...  
Naomi salio al baño e hizo una señal a su amiga...  
nacha se preparo.. era su hora de salir a escena.. no sabría si seria capaz.. había seguido tanto tiempo la carrera de ese hombre q dudaba si podría hacerlo o resistirse... pero por una amiga uno hace cualquier cosa no?  
se acerco con paso decidido y lo miro allí sentado en una pose seductora con una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados... esa vista la ayudo se acerco decididamente y dijo...  
-disculpe...  
-si dijo él?  
- UD es Gackt?  
el la miro tenia muy buena figura y su ropa no tapaba mucho...eso hizo q el la mirar con una sonrisa seductora y respondió..  
- si.. pero no se lo digas a nadie será un secreto entre los 2...  
ella se acerco y se sentó en su pierna derecha con las piernas abiertas  
él al principio se asusto y dijo...  
- q ocurre¿?  
- solo quería q nuestro secreto quedara mas en privado- le dijo...-luego se acerco a su oído y le dijo.: -adoro tu voz- el no alcanzo a contestar cuando ella le puso la mano sobre su virilidad causándole una erección... se acerco un poco mas y lo beso... mientras lo besaba, iba recorriendo la parte intima de él, con mucho fervor...el no supo como, ni cuando, paso pero sin poder controlarse la tomo y la recostó en el sillón y se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con ardiente deseo...  
de pronto escucho una voz que venia de lejos, era como una alucinación,…no quería responder, pero luego creyó reconocer aquella voz :  
- Gackt! lo sabia! tu nunca me amaste!  
Gackt se detuvo en seco miro a su novia.. no supo en que momento llego... se levanto y mientras su acompañante se levantaba del sillón y salio corriendo...  
Naomi solo miro con dolor, se dio vuelta y abandono el lugar..  
Gackt solo se quedo observando sin saber q hacer...


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos iban calladas en el auto, naxa conducía, no habían hablado desde q salieron de aquel lugar, cada una analizaba lo sucedido según su punto de vista….

Naxa no podía creer lo q había pasado lo había besado, a él a su amado Gackt, a él q cada noche le cantaba en su oído a través de los audífonos.. si él,…el novio de su amiga… no podía cree q su amiga le hubiera pedido algo así…. Ya q pese a too lo q amaba a ese hombre, ella hace mucho q había decidido no entablar ni siquiera una conversación con él… amaba demasiado a su amiga como para hacerle daño …pero ella se lo había pedido…ni siquiera con una conversación previa… recordó lo sucedido esa tarde y como fue que ella se lo pidió…(inicio flash back)

q es lo q quieres q haga Naomi?-decía naxa demasiado intrigada

amiga se q te vas a enojar, pero……………… debes seducir a Gackt…por favor-

que!

x favor no te alteres naxa,… tu dijiste q harías cualquier cosa, y yo necesito saber q e lo q él hace en aquellas ocasiones.. por favor no te niegues….

Naomi eso es demasiado… me niego a hacer algo así! Como crees q yo haría algo así? Que persona crees q soy?

No es q yo crea q tu eres una lanzada.. pero amiga me dijiste q en Chile adorabas la actuación y que lo único q querías era volver a actuar… bueno pues hoy tienes esa posibilidad, considéralo un ensayo…

Un ensayo? X favor Naomi eso es mas q actuar.. no puedo hacerlo!

Naxa! Si no haces esto me enojare mucho contigo! Además me lo debes!

Era cierto le debía mucho a Naomi si no hubiera sido por ella, ella nunca hubiera salido de chile y nunca hubiera conocido Japón su país amado, se habían vuelto amigas gracias a un fans club de Gackt, debido a q ella había hecho un curso de japonés logro poder comunicarse bien con Naomi y entablar una amistad… ella aun era una estudiante , pero en cuanto saco su carrera y al no poder encontrar trabajo estaba entrando en una depresión terrible en la cual su único apoyo era su familia, Naomi y su amado Gackt(con su música) hasta que un día Naomi le dijo que le había conseguido un trabajo en Japón y que era necesario q viajara a Japón y que no se preocupara por el dinero ya que ella se lo pagaría too y después ella si quería se lo devolvía con su empleo…realmente si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera llegado a este país, esto fue lo que motivo a naxa a aceptar…

de acuerdo,… lo haré…..pero no estoy de acuerdo lo sabes cierto?

Gracias amiga! Te quiero mucho- y la abrazo…- perdón por recurrir al chantaje pero realmente necesito q me hagas este favor..

Esta bien.. apurate ante q me arrepienta… q es lo q me voy a tener q poner?

Realmente Naomi deseaba q naxa le agradara a Gackt ya q escogió ropa muy seductora, y la maquillo de la forma que Gackt no podría resistir,…

-esto esta muy corto Naomi! No podré ni caminar! Y este peto con suerte me cubre el pezón!

- no te quejes recuerda q es por una buena causa!

- si claro--¬¬

llegaron al lugar donde Naomi se encontraría con Gackt:

-espera aquí… yo te haré una señal para q aparezcas…debe ser muy convincente! Sino yo jamás te perdonare..

paso toda la noche mirando como Gackt bailaba con su amiga, que bello era ese hombre, pensaba… no podía creer q en poco tiempo tendría q intentar conquistarlo… pero como lo haría? Paso toda la noche ideando una forma y en eso la pareja estrella se va a sentar, naxa ve como su amiga besa a Gackt y se levanta la miro y le hizo una seña… eso fue terrible para ella… no podía creer q ya fuera el momento… no sabia como hacerlo.. hasta q lo miro a él Gackt allí sentado en ese sofá, solo, con las piernas muy abiertas y sus manos cerca de su parte intima quizás demasiado cerca, recordó una foto q amaba, recordó su cara y todo lo que le producía esa foto junto con otras mas. Allí fue cuando tomo su decisión, se visualizo como una mujer fácil, y que lograría su objetivo, y este era, dejar al famoso gran Gackt camui como siempre quiso dejarlo, muy parecido a como el dejaba a sus fans con sus insinuaciones; respiro prefundo y se acerco con paso decido, ya no pensaba en su amiga en lo q equivocada q estaba, solo pensaba en una persona y esa era Gackt kamui….

después q su amiga le gritara a gackt, ella volvió de una ensoñación, al principio no recordaba q estaba haciendo allí, y no entendía por que Gackt estaba encima de ella muy pegado a sus caderas.. pero lentamente las imágenes y sensaciones volvieron a su mente.. quería salir de allí, no quería estar en medio de una discusión, pero Gackt parecía no querer soltarla, pero al primer momento en q lo sintió aflojar un leve centímetro, ella se incorporo y salio corriendo sin mirar a nadie hacia fuera del local……solo quería desaparecer….

( fin flash back naxa)

Espero q haya gustado-… sino no lo subo mas jiji XD

Comentenlo!

Jiji

Xaup..


	3. Chapter 3

para Naomi todo era un enredo… en su mente solo estaba una cosa Gackt kamui la había engañado…como pudo? Si sabia q yo lo sospechaba xq nunk me lo dijo?...acaso me creía tan tonta como para no poder descubrirlo por mi misma?...es un idota…

Naomi ni siquiera sentimientos de culpa, solo tenia rabia, había pasado a ser solo una mas en la vida de Gackt kamui, no lo comprendía, como un hombre q había pasado a su lado durante un año, y que año! En 5 segundos le había demostrado q jamás lo estuvo y q todo fue una ilusión, - siquiera recordaba q ella lo había planeado todo en su mente solo había una cosa… Gackt la había traicionado de la manera mas vil.. como podía haber jugado con ella de esa manera?

De pronto miro a su amiga..y recordó que la había involucrado, recordó como la había manipulado para q ella sedujera a Gackt…..pero no se sentía culpable, ya q ella sabia q naxa tb lo amaba, pese a que no se lo dijera, ya q sino nunca se hubieran conocido…Gackt! Siempre lo creyó tan perfecto….pero ahora solo era un hombre, al cual al igual que todos, la había engañado…

Así transcurrió todo el camino, las 2 ensimismadas…. De pronto llegaron al edificio de Naomi, pero naxa no entro el auto se estaciono delante de la puerta principal.

Naomi miro a su amiga extrañada.. quiso preguntar porq? Pero en su interior sabia la respuesta… así q callo, se bajo del auto y dejo q ella, su mejor amiga se marchara…

En el otro extremo de la cuidad Gackt terminaba de vestirse, abrió la puerta y se miro al espejo miro hacia un lado y vio como se marchaba una mujer, miro su rostro, su aspecto era muy desaliñado, no podía creer lo q había hecho, prometido hace mucho q no volvería a estar con alguien desconocido.. pero es q esa mujer misteriosa lo había dejado tan –"acumulado" y rabioso que había tenido q liberarse lo antes posible, acepto a la primera mujer q se le ofreció, se introdujeron en el 1er baño q vieron y el pudo liberar cada sentimiento, cada beso era una muestra de dolor, rabia, se sentía usado y frustrado, solo quería desaparecer, posesiono los labios de esa mujer, tratando de borra cada huella de su dolor, la poseyó como si con eso pudiera borra el dolor q le había causado a Naomi, o como si así pudiera terminar lo q había quedado inconclusa, quería saber sobre aquella mujer misteriosa, se miro en el espejo y no se reconoció, vio a un cantante débil, no había rastro de perfección en su rostro, todo por lo q había luchado todos estos años, ya no estaba allí,…como podría arreglar aquel enredo?.. una voz en su mente se lo dijo.. debía perseguir a la mujer con la q recién había estado y logra que ella no hablara, todo dependía de eso..

Corrió como jamás lo había hecho detrás de una mujer, pero necesitaba encontrarla y tratar de salvar su carrera, por lo menos eso..no quería q sus fans lo vieran como un aprovechador, como alguien q canta mentiras… solo rogó por encontrar, y así lo hizo, aquella mujer estaba ya coqueteando con otro hombre(realmente admiraba a las mujeres x sus orgasmos múltiples XD)el se paro detrás de ella la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

-Debo hablar contigo

-q? como? Quién?-parecía confundida- a eres tu… q quieres?

Gackt la aparto un poco, pero ella le dijo a su nueva presa un volveré y se alejo junto con Gackt

q sucede? Quieres mas?-lo miro con cara sorprendida

no,- dijo él…-solo quiero pedirte un favor….

10 minutos después Gackt salía de aquel lugar un poco mas aliviado, ella había prometido quedarse callada, aunque había asegurado no saber nada sobre él, dijo q si alguna vez lo averiguaba tampoco lo haría, aunque claro una mujer como ella no lo iba a hacer gratis, le pidió una gran suma de dinero q Gackt saco de su chaqueta- ese dinero era para comprarse una chaqueta al día siguiente, pero ahora tendría q ir al cajero automático nuevamente-se subió en su auto y se marcho de aquel lugar….

Comentarios plis!

Xaup


	4. Chapter 4

Conducía por aquella transitada ciudad, reflexionando sobre todo lo sucedido, realmente necesitaba un cigarro, pero no podía, se había prometido no fumar mas, pero realmente volvía a sentirse un adolescente, quería pisar el acelerador de su auto y manejar sin medir consecuencias, deseaba enfrentar ala muerte nuevamente, solo q no entendía porque, realmente su cabeza era un torbellino, decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa, realmente no le agradaba muxo la idea, pero necesitaba reflexionar, y su casa era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.,…

Llegó a casa, tomo un baño y se recostó en su cama aun no tenia muy claro lo que había sucedido, quien había sido esa mujer, no lograba comprender porque la recordaba tanto, solo sabia q debía encontrarla ya que ella había logrado hacer que el se olvidara de todo en un instante,..pero como encontrarla? Ni siquiera habia logrado verle el rostro, solo recordaba esa sensación que lo había hecho sentir, recordaba como su cuerpo exigía mas, y le pedía q se acercara mas a ella…pero quien era? Como saberlo? …

Paso mas de una hora pensando en como averiguar quien era esa mujer, hasta que de pronto recordó algo… Naomi había dicho.. "lo sabia! tu nunca me amaste"…porque había dicho lo sabia? Acaso ella lo había planeado todo?... no podía creerlo.. no podía ser… ella siempre se mostró tan buena,..no podía ser que después de un año en un segundo se diera cuenta que no la conocía….realmente su exnovia era capaz de eso?...él debía averiguarlo, seguramente debió haber contratado a aquella mujer, aunque eso le complicaba las cosas,…pero debía averiguarlo, si ella era actriz debía averiguar donde trabajaba, seguramente no debía ser un buen lugar para haber aceptado aquel trabajo.--…

Pero… si ella lo había actuado todo?...también debía averiguar eso, tenia q saber si ella había sentido lo mismo que el, confiaba en que no hubiera sido actuado, …el sueño comenzó a invadirlo,.. la volveré a tener entre mis brazos, pensó ya prácticamente dormido, lo juro… y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo…

Hace tres semanas que Naomi no sabia nada de su amiga naxa, y eso le preocupaba bastante, no comprendía que es lo que había sucedido, es decir, no era tan tonta, sabia que era por el favor que le había pedido, pero no entendía como eso podría haberla dañado, sabia que su amiga era orgullosa, pero había estado con Gackt, acaso era tan terrible, ella no lo consideraba como un sacrificio,.. pero entonces porque su amiga ya no estaba a su lado?

La había llamado muchas veces a la casa, a su celular, y no contestaba, se había preocupado mucho, pero cuando había llamado a su trabajo hace mas de una semana atrás le habían dicho que estaba en una junta, hoy lo volvería a intentar no podía dejar las cosas así, no después de todo lo que había vivido juntas… no podía…

Llamo por teléfono y le contesto la secretaria de su amiga…

lo siento la señorita ignacia castillo esta de vacaciones

de vacaciones?

Si

Y cuando volverá?

No lo sabemos señorita… desea algo en particular?

No solo si sabe a donde fue de vacaciones, digo soy amiga suya y me gustaría saberlo

Pues la señorita salía del país, y no puedo decirle adonde ya q esa información es confidencial

Pero yo soy su amiga –dijo Naomi desesperada

Lo siento, no estoy autorizada para dar esa información

Ni a mi?

A nadie- dijo la secretaria mientras colgaba el teléfono

En donde estaría su amiga?.. no era de las q se iba y dejaba el trabajo abandonado…

Tampoco le gustaba viajar muxo, realmente debía estar afectada, y todo por su culpa! Naomi no sabia q hacer para poder recuperar a su amiga… nunca creyó q eso la dañara tanto…

…

…

pero Naomi no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de cuanto había dañado a su amiga….

Sorry cap ultra corto.. no ando inspirada….. ojala vuelva!

Jiji

Xaup

(si esq alguien lee)


End file.
